


Vulcan PDA

by gqmfacacia



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqmfacacia/pseuds/gqmfacacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Spock surprised Kirk with affection + 1 time he was expecting it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan PDA

1.  
When Jim began his relationship with Spock, he just naturally assumed he’d have to make some compromises when it can to his behavior. Like all cadets, he’d taken Comparative Cultural Studies of Federation Races and knew what all officers knew about Vulcans.

Vulcans were private individuals. Their mating practices were secret but social norms like the ta’al and taboos like hand shaking were well known. After their first date, Jim had gone back to reread all the material available to ensure he didn’t offend Spock and ruin what could be the greatest relationship he’d ever have.

Jim was normally affectionate and touchy but he’d curbed this instinct around Spock and reserved this side of his personality for the rest of the crew. If he saw Uhura walking to the mess, he’d offer his arm; sometimes she’d even accept. He ruffled Chekov’s curls and threw his arms around Bones, Scotty and Sulu.

So here Jim was at the door to the Mess Hall the morning after he and Spock had consummated their relationship and he wanted to shout it through the corridors or hug and kiss Spock but be must remember his lessons.

Vulcan couples engaged in little, if any PDA; so he was going to have to calm himself.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Spock walking towards him. He took a deep breath and said, “Hi,” to his new lover.

“Good Moring, t’hy’la,” Spock responded as he grabbed Jim’s hand and walked him over to the senior officer’s table. “I have procured you coffee.”

Jim smiled and squeezed Spock’s hand in return

2.  
Jim and Bones had been in that stinking hellhole for 9 days while Spock and the crew had negotiated their release. He’d deny it to his dying day but he’d been so afraid he’d never get out, never see Spock again. He finally broken down and cried but only after Bones was asleep so as not to worry his friend with his own doubts.

Now they were being led to the beaming coordinates and they were moments away from being back on the Enterprise. Jim was so relieved, he didn’t know if he could hold it together.

All he wanted to do was throw himself in Spock’s arms and bawl but he knew that the transporter room was sure to be full and he’d have to keep calm until he reached his quarters. Spock would likely be embarrassed by such an emotional display.

He saw the dancing lights of the transporter beam and could feel his heart jump into his throat as the familiar bulkheads of his home came into view.

A medical team rushed forward to scan them but the junior medical officer moving towards Jim was shoved to the side.

“My Jim,” Spock said as he gathered his lover close. “I rejoice at having you once again in my arms.”

Jim closed his eyes against his tears and held Spock tight.

3.  
It was getting uncomfortable; the longing glances and “accidental” touches. Jim tried to let him down gently without offense but the Andorian ambassador wasn’t getting the hint.

“So, James,” Ambassador Luox said. “I’d be happy to show you my collection of Scotch. I do so enjoy the drink and perhaps we could partake of a taste together.”

“Um, no thanks. We have a very early day tomorrow at the conference and-“

“Nonsense.” Luox interrupted. “Join me.”

Spock chose that moment to sit beside him and he wanted to make some overt gesture to let the Andorian know he was spoken for. But right now he had to be Captain Kirk and not Jim. He smiled at his First and turned back towards the Ambassador.

“On what topics were you conversing?”

“Oh, I was just informing the captain of my impressive Scotch collection and inviting him for a taste.”  
“Is that so?” Spock asked. “And was this proposition a euphemism for engaging in sexual intercourse with my Jim?”

Luox and Jim both sputtered as Spock placed his hands on Jim’s chair and with a screech, pulled the seat closer to him and draped his arms around his t’hy’la.

“He must decline.” Spock informed Luox.

“I see . . .”

4.  
Jim stood in front of the view screen facing Sarek of Vulcan.

“Ambassador, please dock your transport vessel in the Holding Bay 3.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Spock, you’re with me,” Jim said walking towards the turbolift. Jim held the door for his first.

“We should decide how we will tell your father about us.”

“There is no need, Jim.”

“Spock,” Jim said. “You are an adult; you can’t hide this from him.”

“You misunderstood; my father will know that we are together once you are in his presence. He will smell my scent on you.”

Jim gaped as the turbolift opened to the holding bay and Spock walked out to greet his parent.

“Spock,” Sarek said, presenting his son with the ta’al.

“Father,” Spock replied, doing the same.

“Ambassador,” Jim greeted the older Vulcan. “I am glad to host you while you and Spock visit.”

Sarek’s eyes turned to rest on him and Jim could swear that he saw the man’s nostrils flare and his gaze snapped back to Spock.

“Captain,” Sarek said, but it sounded more like a question.

“I will escort you to your quarters,” Spock said lifting his father’s traveling bag.

“You will join us for dinner, Captain.”

“Yes, sir.” Jim replied. “I have to return to the bridge but I will see you both later.”

The Vulcans moved towards the turbolift but Spock paused in front of Jim and looped a hand behind his neck and touched his forehead to his.

“Don’t worry, t’hy’la,” Spock whispered. “He approves.”

+1.  
Jim couldn’t hear what Pike was saying. He was sweaty and seconds away from throwing up. The eyes of the entire crew were on him and the only consolation was that Spock was right beside him.

Who would have guessed it would have ended up like this? Definitely, not him. This was nowhere near where he thought he’d be.

“You may kiss,” Pike said, and this Jim heard.

“That’s it?” Jim said.

Spock reached for him and growled “mine,” before pressing their lips together. The crew whooped and cheered as the couple sealed their bond with the traditional kiss.

Jim couldn’t be surprised anymore by his bondmate and now husband’s PDA.


End file.
